


Sweet Little Baby

by DarthSuki



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Caregiver Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: It's been many weeks since you've been invited into Eulmore with the Chais as your patrons, and in those weeks you have learned a great deal not only of the city itself, but of the couple themselves:The term 'companion' meant something far moreintimatewithin the city's walls,The Chais wanted you to betheircompanion in more than mere name,And Chai-Nuzz is a man quite fond of edging his lovers.





	Sweet Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request made on my FFXIV writing blog. If you would like to submit a request or check out my other related work, [go check it out here!](https://finalfantasyxivwritings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Square Enix let me fucking date catmom and catdad I swear to gOD

You can’t help but pull your bottom lip between your teeth. It doesn’t hurt all that much, even as you bite down with a fair bit of force behind it–it doesn’t draw any blood by any means, but it does keep an embarrassing noise from leaking past your lips. You would almost be proud of your composure, being able to keep so still in your seat, but you don’t have nearly enough time to feel any sort of pride in the notion when a gentle voice catches your attention.

“Oh, what are you doing?”

The voice is follow by a curled finger tucking beneath your chin and tugging your face to look to the side, where Dulia-Chai but looks at you with a soft expression.

“Get that lip out of your mouth,” she tuts, releasing your chin before tapping her finger against your mouth. “I don’t want you hurting yourself, sweetheart. The last thing we need is for you to bite right through.”

Though you fear for the noise that may fall out of you without the gentle pain staying it, you follow the woman’s careful instruction with but a soft flush of heat across your face.

Once content, the Mystel woman allows a soft smile to pull at her lips, painted a soft red that almost reminds you of bright apples. It looks beautiful on her–with how addled your thoughts are, twisted over themselves, you almost have a mind to tell her just that-

But a wave of pleasure stops it from coming out. Instead, a moan works up your throat and stops just barely behind your teeth, muted only when you’re able to reach your hands up and clamp them over your mouth. A shiver rolls down your spine and, despite the dull embarrassment licking hot at your belly and cheeks, all you can do is but spread your legs wider, body slipping back ever so slightly in the chair that you sit.

On the other side of you, Chai-Nuzz huffs in gentle amusement.

He hasn’t said very much since the three of you had taken your spot at the table, though it was likely in attempt to stave away any undue attention to those who might catch even a glance at how you have the tablecloth pulled nearly over your lap–and how one of the Mystel man’s hands press between your thighs. Even if how his fingers played against and dipped into your sex wasn’t explicitly visible, it wouldn’t be all that hard to come to conclusions from the way the cloth shifts, the way your skirt is pulled just little too high.

And god forbid if anyone dared to take a look beneath the tablecloth on the other side of the table, or they would get sight of how wide you’ve spread your thighs, desperate and wanting for the man’s fingers to open you up, to bring you to one peak after another.

How he managed to look even vaguely disinterested, chin propped on the palm of his other hand, you haven’t the faintest clue–but even then you can see the soft flush over his cheeks, or the way his eyes constantly glance towards you every time so much as a silent gasp passes over your lips.

“I’ve counted three, my dear,” the man says at last, his gaze turning towards his wife beside you. “What did we agree on again? Four?”

“Five,” Dulia corrects him, stroking your cheek with the back of her knuckles, as if soothing you through the last tugs of orgasm and how it threatens to spill from your lips in a desperate beg for more. “But they’re being so good! Precious little baby of ours, and so adorable too.”

Her words are practically a purr at this point, and one of her fingers gently starts to trace down your face and under your jaw. With the way she keeps her nails so well-manicured, the soft point scrapes so perfectly against your skin that you can’t help the noise that weakly slips between your lips.

“Mo-” the noise feels half-stuck in your throat, but you lift your chin in a mildly shameless eagerness for her touch. “Mo-mm–”

“It’s alright,” she coos, caressing her knuckle beneath your chin. Gentle. Coaxing. “Not too much?”

You shake your head a little more roughly than likely would be normal, nerves singing as you get closer and closer to your next orgasm. Chai-Nuzz knows exactly how to curl his fingers from the angle he presses them in, how to press his fingers along your inner walls to coax out noises you barely knew you could even make.

Not a single person is the wiser for what’s going on between the three of you. Eulmore is as it always is, and you’re not sure if the ignorance of the people around you is something that makes you feel more ashamed or more aroused–maybe even a combination of the two.

But regardless, you can’t deny how close you are to your fourth orgasm, body exhausted and yet still eager for more, so tantalizingly close to cresting that your thighs are starting to shake. Dulia seems to sense as much. You feel a gentle touch of her hand against your back, fingers rubbing soothing, little circles into the fabric of your shirt and against the skin beneath.

“That’s it,” she murmurs. “Let daddy Chai take care of you.”

And still, even as you close your eyes and grind your hips against the man’s fingers, you can’t find the end. Even as you balance so precariously close, as you can feel the twist of pleasure between your legs, the shape of fingers inside you are careful not to tip you over–they pause at just the right moments to keep you on the finest line of not-quite-orgasm.

It’s frustrating and arousing and painful and _perfect._

But you can’t take it for very long, as it strung past your limits more times than you can handle. You carefully remove one hand from where it now but clutches at the table’s edge and move instead to grip the sleeve of the hand between your legs. There’s no power to the clutch of fabric, as you have no intentions to pull it away and no power in the moment to force it closer.

You turn your face and press it into the shoulder of the man beside you, half to hide away the fire burning over your cheeks, and half to muffle the pitiful noise that spills from your mouth.

“Daddy,” you whimper, eyes starting to feel hot and wet as you grip tighter to his sleeve. “Please make me cum, pleasepleaseplease–”

“Oh, dearest,” Dulia tuts again, looking pointedly over to her husband. “Are you teasing our baby again?”

Chai-Nuzz stiffens, but only for a moment, his voice sputtering and fingers losing their rhythm for only the span of a breath.

“O-Oh of c-course not!”

“We agreed that’s only for punishments.”

You feel Dulia’s soft touch against your back again, though she makes no move beyond that. Even still, there’s such a gentleness to her voice that is in itself arousing, and it’s not hard to feel the precarious balance of power in the situation of the moment. In the same regard, it’s not hard to hear the gentle smile of amusement that sits upon her ruby lips nor or the mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

“We’re not punishing our little one, are we?”

“I-er–” Chai-Nuzz sounds almost bashful. “Of course not dearest…not right now at least, I mean.”

You let out another little whine, hips shifting forward in such a rhythmic way that you almost fear that the chair is going to start squeaking beneath you. His fingers bring you so close, so very close-

“Daddyyy-” the noise is strung tight over your tongue and nearing a sob, though luckily muted against the fabric of the man’s jacket. “Have I been b-bad?”

The man stiffens again, but you quickly feel him shift, just a little, so that his lips press to the top of your head.

“Of course not,” the man murmurs, sounding a twist of sheepish and apologetic. “I’m sorry, sweetheart–daddy just likes seeing you like this.”

Of course, it’s not the first time the man has toyed with your pleasure so frustrating and beautifully. It’s not the first time he’s tested lines and gently pressed them, though he’s equally never left you wanting when he was done–even if his wife did not always approve of how fond he was of edging you against orgasm much of the time.

They were two different types of lovers, but in a way it only served to make the pleasure you’d get from them all the sweeter.

Chai-Nuzz presses his fingers deeper within your heat at last, as deep as they can curl inside, and you don’t even try to stop how you bite soft cloth between your teeth. You hear a gentle purr from both sides of you as you finally are able to crest, stomach twisting and thighs quivering as orgasm hits you for the fourth time that afternoon.

Chai-Nuzz on one side, Dulia-Chai on the other, both of them lavishing you in gentle attention that one might simply assume was romantic if they but glanced from the other side of the room. They might see you three as just a couple enjoying one another’s company, with you in the center all flushed up like a nervous new partner.

Oh, oh how the thought made orgasm feel all the sweeter.

Both of them are cooing at you as you let the waves of white-hot euphoria pour through your body, thick fingers milking every little twitch and shudder. Lips against the top of your head, hand against your back, their presense warm and comforting in ways you could barely describe and could even less have understood but several weeks before.

“So darling,” Dulia giggles. “Isn’t it, dearest?”

“Of course; never do I tire seeing it in the slightest.”

Their words make you feel even more flushed, with that somehow still possible.

They like to comment on it from time to time, how cute you are when you orgasm, though their soft compliments, thick with sexual intonation, never seem to lose meaning or weight. It blankets you with all the gentleness of the relationship itself, equally as sweet as it is filthy, but always leaving you feeling loved and appreciated in ways you’d never quite felt before.

You let cloth slip from your teeth, though you are too shy to move your face away from Chai-Nuzz’s shoulder. His fingers yet still thrust inside of you, body oversensitive and yet loving the intimate attention, and somehow you still manage to feel shy beneath it all.

It’s not as if you can curl yourself up, but yet you try to all the same, shoulders lifting and body turning to hide your face against the man’s shoulder.

“…love you both,” the words come softly, if a little muffled.

Both of them makes a noise of amusement. While Chai kisses the top of your head, Dulia continues to stroke her hand against your back, the motion with meaning deep and wordless.

“We love you too,” she whispers, and you can feel her loving gaze even though your eyes are shut and face half-hidden. “Our sweetest little baby.”


End file.
